1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to fishing, and in particular but not by way of limitation, to an improved fishing lure with a snag guard.
2. Discussion
Fishing lures, used by fishermen to attract fish, are objects attached to a fishing line that are designed for underwater or surface travel to resemble the food of fish. The purpose of the lure is to use movement, vibration or color to catch the attention of fish and to have the fish bite a hook.
Lures are most usually used with a fishing rod and fishing reel. When a lure is used for casting, it is continually cast out and retrieved, the retrieve making the lure travel through the water, sometimes producing a popping action.
A skilled angler can explore many possible hiding places for fish through lure casting around and through underwater brush such as under logs and other submerged debris. The perils faced with such casting is that the lure can become entangled, and the result of such is often the loss of the lure and possible part of the fishing lines when the line is either forced free or cut loose, frequently losing the lure to its underwater resting place.
This has challenged anglers to devise means to avoid the entanglement of a lure by the provision of what is commonly called a brush or snag guard. Examples of such are taught by Jay, U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,938; Hobson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,215; Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,322; McGahee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,618; Gariglio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,089; Mauldin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,685; Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,406; Taibi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,723; and Uhrig, U.S. Publication 2008/0148623.
While there have been lures having improved weed guards, there remains to be a need for an improved fishing lure that is snag free when fishing in areas of underwater weeds, brushes or other debris in which the fishing lure hook can become entangled and unretrievable.